The normal hook unobtrusively provided in automobile passenger compartments for receiving garment hangers is generally less than one-half inch in length and normally is spaced outwardly from the vehicle wall a minimum distance generally less than one-half inch. Thus, it does not readily accommodate the more massive hooks of many garment bags and can accommodate only one or two metal hangers at a time. Typically, the plastic garment hangers finding increasing use today are of relatively larger cross-sectional diameter and such hooks are limited to receiving only a single plastic garment hanger. Accordingly, when vehicle trips of any substantial duration are undertaken, it is necessary to otherwise carry the substantial number of hangers for garments which may be required for one or more persons, such as by simply spreading them across the back seat of the vehicle, or placing them flatwise in the trunk. The back seat cannot be used in situations where it must be occupied by passengers and, when the garments are placed in a trunk, they tend to shift, become disarrayed, and wrinkle up.
A number of hanger holding devices have been proposed to extend the capacity of such vehicle hanger hooks, but they have been of a multi-part, or multi-loop nature, and more complex and expensive to manufacture and market than the hanger holder of the present invention.